


Dagger Wounds

by donotdisturbmyslumber



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Ghostbur gets yeeted then becomes Glattbur, I'm Bad At Tagging, Temporary Character Death, i gave up half way, it is a crime that Ghostbur does not have his own character tag, might continue this later and make it a longer story but for now this is it, no beta we die like ghostbur, same with Glatt and Schlatt but Glatt isn't mentioned or seen here, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotdisturbmyslumber/pseuds/donotdisturbmyslumber
Summary: Ghostbur could remember very few things, everyone knew that, and everyone knew that the only thing he remembered were happy moments.He remembers the day of his son's birth, holding him close, fawning over the newborn that slept in his arms. He remembers Phil teaching him and Techno how to fight, earning scars that would last to this day, laughing with his family as he hit the ground below him. He remembers a dagger being set through his heart - for the second time - and the reluctant expression of his father as others around watch.Now, he was in an empty void with two figures far away on either side of him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Kudos: 10





	Dagger Wounds

Pain was all he felt after Phil stabbed him for the second time, dreary eyes trying to see something but only catching an empty black void. It took a moment for Ghostbur's eyes to focus on something moving around him, two blurry shapes somewhere either close to him or far to him.

One was slender, built almost like an aspen. The other had distinct horns on their head.

The one with ram horns was the first to approach Ghostbur, lending out a hand to help him stand up. He had a kind - at least Ghostbur thought it was - smile on his face and white goat ears.

"T-Thank.." Was the only thing he could mutter.

"You lost?"

"I just got here. You see, I was killed so that I could be brought back to life. I used to be alive unalive but-" He set his hands to his bloody chest. "-my father stabbed me so I could be alive alive again."

The ram raised on eyebrow then looked Ghostbur over. "I could help you get back to the living world if you want."

"Yeah!" Ghostbur smiled and nodded his head in excitement.

"There's just one thing. I need something in return."

"What?" He wasn't discouraged, at least he didn't feel it that much.

"It's not easy to get back there, it's a hefty price to go back to the living world but-" The ram held up a finger. "-I also know how to revive someone."

"Really?! Oh thank you! I'll do anything-"

"Anything?" The ram had a sly smile now.

Ghostbur sat silent for a moment before calming down and nodding his head. "Anything.”

The ram nodded his head. "Get me the Revival Book, it should be in Dream's hands." He took a step forward before motioning for Ghostbur to follow him.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled and followed after, leaving the other tall man behind. "What's your name by the way, you never told me."

He paused, then held out his hand for Ghostbur to shake. "The name's Schlatt."

Then, in a move he'd learn to regret, Ghostbur took Schlatt's handshake and woke up again to the land of the living.


End file.
